


I would've said yes

by buslimpan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, silly morning routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buslimpan/pseuds/buslimpan
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo tries to get up out of bed before a mission





	I would've said yes

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, found this amongst some of my wips. Hadn't planned to upload this until the second part was done, but now I'm not sure if I ever get around to do it. So have this fluffy cute stuff instead. I hope you enjoy.

The sound of the alarm clock abruptly broke through the room, causing the two men in bed groan.

“Five more minutes,” Jesse grumbled as he tried to cover his ears with his pillow. He didn’t want to leave his cocoon of warmth just yet.

“Jesse,” Hanzo mumbled and continued talking despite Jesse’s whine, “turn off the fucking alarm or I’ll kick you out of bed.” Another whine of protest left Jesse but he reached out anyway and found the offending device soon enough and turned it off.

A sigh of relief left Hanzo. “Thank you.”

Jesse huffed and considered pulling the cover over his head and let the darkness overtake him again, but he decided against it. Reluctantly he pushed it away as he swung his legs to the side and sat up, shivering as the colder air hit his skin.

The sound of fabric moving made Jesse look over his shoulder at Hanzo. He smiled softly as dark eyes looked back at him, sleep clinging to his face.

He twisted around and gave Hanzo a kiss of the forehead. “Mornin’, Darlin’.”

“Morning.” Hanzo let out a big yawn before he nestled deeper into the blanket. Jesse chuckled at the sight.

“I go and hit the shower first, seeing that ya’re still wakin’ up.” He rose up and stretched out his body, his back popping comfortably. “Why do we need to get up so early anyway?” he complained.

“Because Winston have appointed us to missions,” came the muffled replay.

Jesse huffed. “It was a rhetorical question, Han.”

“Mhm. Sure it was.”

Jesse stuck out his tongue at his boyfriend who only chuckled in response.

“Hmpf. I’m not going to tolerate this! I’m going into the shower now!” he exclaimed and walked towards their bathroom.

“Well, at least the view is good,” Hanzo said and burst out laughing when Jesse wiggled his butt. “Just get into the shower you fool.”

“Gotcha, Darlin’.”

Hanzo stayed under the covers and listened to the sound of water running. He had almost dozed off again when the water was turned off and Jesse soon emerged from the room with a towel around his hips.

“Your turn,” he said as he closed in on Hanzo’s side of the bed. Hanzo looked up at him and gave him a lazy smile. Jesse sat down beside Hanzo and leaned down to kiss him in the corner of his mouth.

“Ugh, get your wet hair away from me, you heathen,” Hanzo complained and tried to push Jesse’s face away. Jesse’s smile turned mischievous and he collapsed his body over Hanzo and drove his head and hair on his neck. A shriek and japanese curses washed over Jesse as Hanzo struggled away from the cold and wet sensation. The archer had soon pushed the gunslinger away, the man laughing so hard that he didn’t put up any resistance.

Hanzo sat up and glared at the laughing man. “I hate you.”

Jesse smiled brightly at Hanzo. “Love ya too, suger.”

Hanzo’s expression softened and he leaned over and kissed the tip of Jesse’s nose. “Let me help you with your prosthesis, love.”

Jesse nodded and rose up and went to pick up his metal arm. When he returned to the bed Hanzo had rearranged his position so he could more easily help Jesse. Neither of them spoke as Hanzo wiped the stump dry with the cover and with the utmost care attach the arm. Jesse grimaced as the nerves synced up with it up and he rubbed his bicep in a vain attempt to calm down the tingeling.

“Everything fine?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Darlin’.” They looked at each other before Hanzo leaned over and kissed Jesse on the mouth.

“I hope ya know that I love ya very much, Hanzo,” Jesse mumbled after the kiss.

“As do I, Jesse. I love you more than anything. You better remember it.”

“More than sake?”

“Yes.”

“More than archery?”

“Yes.”

“More than dogs?”

“Now you’re just pushing it.” Both of them burst out laughing and Jesse didn’t hesitate to dive in for another kiss. Jesse cupped Hanzo’s cheek in his metal hand when they broke the kiss and nuzzled Hanzo’s other cheek.

“Okay, I need to get in the shower now. Get prepared, you are leaving earlier than me,” Hanzo hummed and gave Jesse a chance to move away. When the comboy refused to move he untangled himself from the hold and got up. Jesse reached out to pull Hanzo back but the archer quickly moved out of the way.

“We have procrastinated enough,” he said and disappeared into the bathroom. Jesse looked at the door for a while before he rose up and went to the drawer. He lazily searched for some clothes he could wear but paused when his hand hovered by his hiding spot. He glanced towards the bathroom door before he carefully removed the layer of clothes that he never really touched and took out a small, black box. He smiled softly as he ran his thumb over the soft material that covered the box. He glanced towards the bathroom door again before he shook his head and hid the box once more.

He had picked out his clothes and just started to get dressed when Hanzo emerged from the room.

“Well, ain’t that a sight for tired eyes,” Jesse said and whistled. Hanzo smirked and shook his head.

“Then you haven’t looked in a mirror,” he said and walked over to the drawer. Jesse chuckled and watched with appreciation as Hanzo got dressed.

“Jesse.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m on it.” Jesse put on the rest of his clothes and slung the serepe over his shoulders.

He walked out after Hanzo and slided up beside him in the corridor. He put an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders and held him close.

“What do ya say, Darlin’? Are we gonna kick some butts today?” he asked with a big grin.

“Of course. And preferably come back in one piece.”

“Yeah, preferably that too.”

Hanzo kissed Jesse on the cheek.

“I love you, Jesse McCree.”

“And I love ya, Shimada Hanzo.”


End file.
